EP 2 113 165 discloses a round baler with a so-called duckbill to feed net into a bale chamber. This duckbill has a lower fixed plate, on which rests by way of gravity an upper part, the upper part is able to pivot about an axle and has fingers pushing the net into apertures in the lower part to provide for a tight grip. The duckbill is moved into a gap between two adjacent rolls of a bale chamber to bring the net into contact with a bale revolving therein. This arrangement is problematic in that, when under bumpy conditions the duckbill is moved to the gap, while at the same time the upper plate jumps up and hits a roll. In such a situation the duckbill is susceptible to damage.
EP 432 830 discloses a round baler with a so-called duckbill to feed net into a bale chamber through a gap between two adjacent rolls covering part of a bale chamber. The duckbill leads the net between two guide plates, the lower one of which is journalled on an axle and pivots by virtue of a spring to press against the upper one. The upper guide plate is fixed and extends beyond the lower one.
Also EP 1 716 745 A1 discloses a similar duckbill, in which a resilient sheet of material is connected to the underside of the upper plate. The sheet extends beyond both plates and has fingers to prevent film or net from flipping over the leading edge of the sheet resting on top of it; instead of, the revolving crop in the bale chamber will be able to catch the flipped over part and draw the film or net into the bale chamber.
The problem this invention is based on is seen in the need to provide for a duckbill type feeder, which positively feeds web through the gap between baling elements and which also makes it easy to enter new web between the upper and the lower parts.